


Strictly Scandals part 2

by DoubletheGay2_0



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Dancing, Don't Judge, F/F, F/M, First Dance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I enjoy writing these, LGBT, Multi, Rehearsals, Romance, Smut, Strictly Come Dancing, That's okay, feel free, i give it, more requests, people want this, practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubletheGay2_0/pseuds/DoubletheGay2_0
Summary: Once again, I have been asked to do more fanfictions on the couples from strictly. There is no judging here as I enjoy writing them and I am giving people what they want. If you want a new one about some of the couples or maybe just the dancers or celebs then feel free to request in the comments!





	1. Lauren and Luba

Lauren had no idea what she was doing. She was worried about dancing on Strictly, only a handful of people knew who she was and she was not prepared for the drastic change in routine. Sure, people would notice her arm and people would probably ask more questions, but that didn't bother her. In fact, since she had first started the rehearsal for the first dance with AJ, all she had had was question after question after question. The only dancers who hadn't asked questions were Dianne and Luba. She spent most of her spare time with the two dancers, they just accepted her for who she was. They didn't need to know how hard her life was with one arm, how it affected her love life or how she felt about doing a very intimate sport with the lacking of her other arm. If she needed help, she asked and they gave it. She didn't feel embarrassed or that she had to do it by herself because all that happened was that they made sure she was comfortable. She loved the two girls.

"Lauren? Do you want to maybe go out and get something to drink We can always go back to mine, i'm sure i've got wine at home." Luba interrupted her rehearsal, it was nearly 10 pm. Dianne had gone back to Joe's, since they had kind of become a 'thing'. So now it was just her and Luba. Not that she was complaining, Luba was just very beautiful, talented, kind and...well..it made her rather nervous. Lauren had never really felt this way about anyone before...especially not a woman,

"Yeah sure, is it alright if I stay round? I've got subsidence." Lauren definitely didn't know what she was doing. She needed somewhere to stay, but she was probably just going to go back and live with her Mum for a few days. But her brain seemed to have different ideas. However, Luba smiled and she was almost excited about having Lauren stay round. She couldn't show that though, she didn't want to come across as desperate.

 

"Luba?!" Lauren called from the front door after she had gone home to get her things for tomorrow's practice. Luba's head then stuck round from the corner where her kitchen was and she invited Lauren in,

"I didn't know what to cook because I don't know what you eat. But i'm on a dancer's diet so we have grilled chicken and salad. Is that going to be okay?" Luba cooked. She cooked food. And it looked amazing. Lauren's mouth started to water and her stomach made a noise of protest after not eating enough all day,

"Your tummy sounds like it approves!" The two women laughed together and sat down on the couch. Arm's touching. Something that the two were aware of and that they could move apart, but chose not to. They wanted to be close to each other. They ate in silence with the Tv playing ' _Black Adder'_ in the background. After eating, Luba poured them each a glass of white wine and they talked about all the new gossip from today's rehearsal. Dianne was now with Joe (They think), Giovanni was with Ashley, AJ and Natalie were getting close.

"AJ and Natalie are so cute together though! You should've seen him when she came in to watch us dance, he was all smiley and red. Put in tons more effort that he ever had before in his life it would seem!" Luba laughed at this. She had known AJ had a rather large crush on Natalie since he had first joined the show. While Lauren went on about AJ and Natalie, Luba just watched her talk. Her face became so calm and relaxed when she was talking about people she cared about. You could see the redness in her face from the wine, he head resting against the back of the couch slanted so that she was facing the other woman. Lauren stopped talking when she noticed Luba watching her. Eye eyes flickered down to her lips, she leant in. Luba followed suit. Their lips gently collided. When they pulled apart slightly, Luba grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her upstairs to the bedroom. Now lauren  _REALLY_ had no idea what she was doing. She'd never been with another woman before, would her arm hold her back? She couldn't exactly ask for help with something during sex could she?

"Don't worry, if you need any help you can still ask..." Luba sensed her worries and reassured her. Hands stroking down Laura's face, she placed her hands on the dancer's hips and stroked up and down. She was so beautiful. How could one woman be so perfect. Her body was beautiful, she was so kind, so sweet and funny, there was not a single blemish or freckle that was out of place on this woman's body.

"You're so beautiful..." Lauren mumbled, Luba kissed her again. Harder this time, hiding her blushing face and opening her mouth against the kiss. The kiss continued for a few more moments and Lauren tried to be brave. She walked them back until Luba's legs hit the bed and pushed her down, breaking the kiss for only a moment, she climbed onto the bed and kissed a trail of wet kisses up her neck. Luba pulled her face back up and continued to kiss passionately. Flipping them over, Luba's hands travelled up the athletes shirt and pulled it off over her head.

"LUBA!!!" A voice from downstairs called causing Lauren to jump up and Luba to go tumbling to the floor,

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" Luba was on the floor and her body was shaking, Lauren thought she had hurt her but when she turn her round to see her face, Luba was laughing.

"It's only Dianne, she must've come back from Joe's..." Luba was still laughing as she threw Lauren's shirt to her, just in time as Dianne had walked in.

"Ohhhhhh.....I see what's going on..." Dianne was smirking and Lauren looked worried,

"Ummm...errrrr....." She was speechless but Luba didn't seem to be phased,

"Jeez try and know next time will ya?" She said, her russian accent coming out thicker. The two pro's giggled and Lauren shook her head. She knew Dianne wouldn't tell anyone, but she also knew the red head would never let her live that down.


	2. Natalie and AJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update, I have been on exam stress galore recently and the most recent is going to be in 2 weeks! A levels are hard bro!

AJ stared longingly at Natalie from across the studio, he had had a huge crush on her since he started strictly. He was so lucky that he had this opportunity to dance on the strictly floor, but even luckier that he was dancing at the same time as Natalie. She was gorgeous, talented and such a sweetheart. If only he could work up the courage to talk to her,

"Heart eyes motherfucker...." Joe whispered to him as he walked past. AJ and Joe were best mates, ever since he started dating Dianne. Joe obviously knew about his infatuation with the small blonde, suggesting that they go on double dates when he has the balls to ask her out. Or at least just talk to her.

"Mate you're stressing me out!" Joe sighed as he sat down next to his friend, "Seriously dude, just talk to her, ask her for help rehearsing the steps or something like that! She's a woman not a bomb, she won't go off on one if you go near her..." AJ exhaled through his nose, running his hand through his hair he turned to the vlogger,

"What if she just sees me as a stupid young person who got lucky about a job position? She was trying to get a job like this for years before she auditioned, and I get asked after the see me on TV?" He was overthinking things, and Joe hated it when this happened. AJ just didn't see how amazing he actually was,

"Mate. Don't. She knows how talented you are and i'm pretty sure that she isn't thinking about who got a job offer first out of all of the dancers. She is a brilliant dancer. As are you. Now please for the love of God can you get up, off your arse and talk to her?" Joe said playfully. AJ looked at him and smiled, Joe clapped him on the back and walked off. AJ looked over at Natalie and saw her chatting to a few of the girls, Dianne, Faye, Kate and Nadiya. Faye and Nadiya were standing next to each other hands interlocked between them. Kate stood slightly behind them to shield them from the view of the managers with Dianne's arm round her wait and head tucked into her neck. He must ask Joe about the arrangement between those three.

"Alright dancers, we have a few changes we have made to the partners for the pro dance! All the pro's round me please!" Trent shouted over the chatter of the celebs and dancers, well shit, he was too late he hadn't spoken to her. He internally groaned to himself and paced over to Trent, ending up next to Natalie. She smiled at him, he smiled back.

"How have you been?" He asked casually, she smiled even bigger and said something that was along the lines of how tired she was but happy to be back at work. He couldn't focus on what she was saying, she was just so beautiful.

"AJ! you are no longer dancing with Janette, you're going to be partnered with Natalie instead..." AJ gawped at him and quickly shut his mouth when he heard Dianne giggle over in the corner,

"Ooooh and they call it.... PUppY LovE!" She sang in her off tune yet oddly encouraging singing voice. The pro's all laughed and jeered AJ and Natalie who were standing next to each other and both blushing furiously. As Trent called out the rest of the new partners, everyone got dismissed for the day. Natalie turned to AJ and gave him her number, you know, incase they needed to rehearse all of a sudden. Blushing even more, she walked over to her bag and left with Faye and Nadiya. He was still in shock. He couldn't believe that he made his move without actually moving, and she didn't move away! He walked over to his bag and slung it over his shoulder,

"Hey AJ pick a restaurant my friend!" Joe shouted over at him. Dianne was sitting on Kate holding her hand and kissing her softly with her feet resting on Joe, yet the two women pulled away to giggle at Joe's teasing.

"We might have to arrange a few dates for all of us to be involved...i'll message you where me and Kate will meet you tomorrow!" Dianne shouted at him as he walked out the studio laughing to himself. Looking back through the doors, Kate was kissing Joe on the head as she went to prepare to go home. He walked out into the street and pulled his jacket round himself, he reached into his pocket. Natalie gave him her number. He took his phone out and shot off a quick message to her,

 _"Hey, so glad we are dancing together! I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with Kate and Dianne tomorrow night?-AJ x"_ He put his phone back in his pocket and walked to the train station, his phone pinged and his heart rate sped up,

 _"Sounds like a perfect idea,_   _i'll make sure to bring my own wine_ _x"_ AJ smiled to himself, he knew she loved white wine and that every shop or restaurant sold it for about double the price for what it was actually worth. But he really liked her, feeling brave he typed in another message,

 _"No need, boys always pay for the first date... x"_ He held his breath and got off the train, walking into his apartment after walking the few minutes from the station. He looked down at his phone and saw 2 new messages from Natalie,

_"Well that's good to know you stick to tradition._ _I was getting worried x"_

_"Besides we may need some wine for after... "_ AJ thought his head would explode. He smiled so hard his face was starting to hurt.

_"Sounds like a promise there Miss Lowe...x"_

_"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow won't you? x"_


End file.
